Cheer Up Star
Cheer up Star is the seventh episode of the Disney XD animated series Star vs. the Forces of Evil, which is scheduled to premiere on April 13, 2015. It was released early on WATCHDisneyXD.com, the WATCH Disney XD app, and Disney XD on Demand on April 7, 2015, alongside "Quest Buy". Plot While taking cover from Ludo's minions inside a shed, Marco nervously admits being the one responsible for these monsters attacking them while building some armor. Referring back to when Marco was having a bad day. He missed the bus, got hit in the face with a stop sign, fell into heaps of trash, got teased for a picture on his shirt, and broke Jackie's skateboard. Marco felt so miserable that Star tried everything to cheer him up. Moustaches and juggling laser puppies didn't seem to work until she finally made him laugh after getting herself trapped inside a jellyfish. Then on the day before this monster attack happened, Star met a boy named Oskar. When she first saw him it was love at first sight. Star secretly told him her phone number and went home to wait for his call. She waited and waited for Oskar to call but by them time it got dark he never did, leaving her upset. Marco couldn't help feeling sorry for Star so he decided to cheer her up in return for cheering him up. He tried dressing up as a clown but ended up scaring her and then tried showing her something dangerous and stupid which resulted in him getting hurt. Then noticing her Wand, he decided the best way to cheer her up was to get her to fight monsters. Using her wand as bait he lured several monsters from different dimensions to come to Earth and fight Star. However he also ended up luring Ludo and his minions as well. After finally giving Star a full explanation, the monsters finally manage to get into the shed and grab Marco. Star frees him and the two friends return to fighting Ludo's minions. Already Star feels a lot better and no longer cares if Oskar calls her or not. But as she speaks, Star receives a call from Oskar, much to her joy. She tries to speak to him while fighting, but after being roared in the face Star puts him on hold and angrily blasts Ludo and and all his minions with a tsunami of syrup. With all the monsters beaten, Star goes back to talking to Oskar and after saying goodbye, she thanks Marco for cheering her up and gives him a hug. Unfortunately, because Marco is covered from head to toe in sticky syrup, Star ends up stuck to him. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Alan Tudyk as Ludo *Jeff Bennett as Principle Skeeve *Grey DeLisle as Jackie *Jon Heder as Oskar Trivia *Marco's cellphone ringtone is Space Unicorn by Parry Gripp. *Star is revealed to be scared of clowns in this episode. *Star's failed test from "Match Maker" can be seen on her desk as she waits for Oskar to call. Screenshots Cheer Up Star 1.png Cheer Up Star 2.png|Star trying to cheer Marco up Cheer Up Star 3.jpg|Star inside a fish Cheer Up Star 4.png|"Who is that fresh of breath air?" Cheer Up Star 5.png|Star in love Cheer Up Star 6.jpg|Oskar Cheer Up Star 7.png|"Star, can you please keep your fantasies out of my flashback?" Cheer Up Star 8.png|Star loves Marco's ringtone Cheer Up Star 9.png Cheer Up Star 11.png Cheer Up Star 12.jpg Cheer Up Star 13.png Cheer Up Star 14.png Cheer Up Star 15.png|Star scared of clowns ( Cheer Up Star 16.png|Meeting Ludo's new monsters Cheer Up Star 17.png|Star gets a call from Oskar Cheer Up Star 18.png Cheer Up Star 19.png Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes